Becoming a thief
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Riku has been feeling weird for the past few days and lately she has been yearning for Dark and whenever she sees him she feels a sudden urge to kiss him! What is wrong with her? DarkxRiku
1. Chapter 1

**Becoming a thief**

**Riku had been feeling strange for a while, slight nausea, splitting headaches and a sharp pain in her back as if something was attempting to force itself out. She suddenly felt dizzy and almost collapsed in the hallway "Ms Riku" a voice called and suddenly she was caught in the arms of Daisuke Niwa. She looked at him blankly her head still spinning "Mmm Niwa?" she asked wearily. "You ok you look kinda pale?" Daisuke asked worriedly with that Riku passed out before she could answer.**

**At nurse's office**

**Daisuke sits beside Riku's bed worriedly however Riku looked a little less pale but she had a slight fever now. Suddenly Risa ran in and grabbed Riku's hand "Sis hey sis you ok?" she asked worriedly. Riku opened her eyes slowly "Risa…nngh" she muttered and passed out again. "Sis hey are you ok wake up" Risa yelled now crying with worry; Daisuke grabbed Riku and looked at her sternly "Look Risa we won't get anywhere like this, go get a nurse and be quick". Risa obeyed desperate to help her big sister leaving Daisuke and Riku alone.**

"**So she's finally becoming the Dark Angel lover" Dark said sternly. "Huh what do you mean?" Daisuke asked to his sleeping other self. "Well you will have to bring her back to the house and then you'll see what I mean Daisuke" Dark said sternly. "B…but what should I tell Risa?" Daisuke stammered. "Just tell her your family can help her get better but she can't come but all she can do is trust you" Dark said smoothly. **

**When Risa arrived back she looked annoyed "I couldn't find the nurse anywhere geez talk about bad timing" she grumbled. "Um Risa…"Daisuke mumbled "Yes Niwa what's up?" Risa said kindly. "I think I can help your sister but I have to take her back to my place" Daisuke sighed. "But my butler could call a doctor!" Risa yelled crossly. "Please trust me Risa If you let me do this I swear Riku will get better in no time" he said kindly and hugged Risa for comfort and support. "Well if you're sure" Risa said awkwardly. **

**At Niwa household**

**Dark carries Riku downstairs who is clutching her chest and is crying from the unbearable pain. Emiko and Kousuke spot Dark coming into the basement with Riku and dash over to him instantly. "Dark what's wrong why have you brought her here?!" they ask sternly. "Because she is Dark's lover" Daiki answers sternly. Emiko gasps in shock and Kousuke looks at Riku's face.**

"**So she is a new phantom thief?" Emiko gasps taken aback to which Dark nods but then smirks. "What is it Dark?" Emiko asks suspiciously "at least she's my type" Dark teases to which Emiko bonks him on the head.**

**Dark places Riku on a symbol of a pentagon in the middle of the basement floor and begins chanting a spell concentrating hard.**

_**Oh gods and beasts that do fight in the land of justice**_

_**Creatures that dance and lurk in the darkness**_

_**May my Phantom demon lover be awakened**_

_**Let us forever be joined as one**_

_**Holie**_

**Riku's body glows with a purple light and then she sprouts to giant black bat wings from her back and her eyes glow red as blood. Afterward she turns to Dark completely nude and walks toward him. Dark covers her with a black cloak to which she responds by clinging to him fearfully. "I'll take her to my room" Dark says gently "she's still in shock".**

**In Daisuke/Dark's bedroom**

**Dark lies Riku down on the sofa and covers her with a blanket for warmth he then notices that she is crying. He becomes concerned and edges towards Riku until he is right beside her "Riku are you ok did I do something wrong?" he asks worriedly. "No I'm happy, it's strange but for the last few days you're the one I've been thinking of and not Daisuke" Riku admits blushing slightly. **

**Dark smirks and gets on the sofa with Riku and put her on his lap and keeps her covered by the blanket. "No worries baby, I'll keep you safe and not choose anyone else" Dark said sincerely. "So you mean you won't flirt anymore" Riku says happily tears spilling down her cheeks. "Does this answer your question?" Dark teases suddenly kissing Riku but instead of pushing him away like normal Riku returns the kiss. **

**That night**

**Dark takes Riku round the town which surprises her "Why are we here dark? What did you take me out here for what if you get caught?!" Riku gabbles nervously. Dark stops and kisses her passionately until Riku pants and is unable to speak "so you can look as sexy as I see you when you become my lover and partner" Dark confesses stroking her cheek. Riku turns red but smiles gratefully. **

**Back home**

**Dark brings in several shopping bags of numerous new outfits for Riku but some for himself as well. "I hope you don't mind but we went overboard especially with the accessories" Dark chuckled rubbing his head awkwardly.**

**Emiko smiled "well let's try em on and see how they look shall we" Emiko giggled sending a devious look at Riku to which she became uneasy and then suddenly Emiko stripped Riku nude except for her panties. Dark did the same but gave Riku decency which surprised her he saw her looking at him confused he smiled "don't fret I'll peek at you and grope you when we become a couple" Dark teased kissing Riku's cheek.**

**Dark looked through his outfits first:**

**Black spiked leather jacket and fingerless leather gloves, Black trousers, black boots**

**Dark midnight Yukata with fan pattern and dark green obi**

**Purple nylon cat suit **

**Dark smiled to himself "wow these are really awesome I have good taste" he chuckled; even Riku could not deny how sexy they would look on the already gorgeous phantom thief. Dark saw Riku staring and coughed loudly "Now let's see yours Riku after all you got more than me" "Ah wait don't" Riku began but it was too late Dark already flashed her new outfits.**

**Peach pink colored Chinese dress thigh length with heart shaped open chest area**

**Black thigh length mini skirt with small slit, high heeled sandals, black v front clingy top**

**Lilac kimono with red butterfly pattern and white obi**

**Riku turned red and stared at each of her new outfits "aren't these rather bold?" she gasped horrified by the amount of flesh she'd be showing. "Why you have sex appeal so flaunt it" Dark said casually his hands behind his head. Riku blushed amazed at the compliment after all she was only used to annoying and hurtful comments such as "tomboy", "Older miss Harada" or "whiney bitch" and here was the legendary phantom thief calling her sexy!**

"**you really think so" Riku said shyly her cheeks turning red from embarrassment, Dark turned to her and smiled tilting her head up "when I compliment someone I never lie!" he said winking cutely.**


	2. The price to pay

**The price to pay**

**Riku sat on the sofa worriedly still wandering what Dark would do after all he was a known womanizer and he kissed loads of girls. By this time Dark had noticed the worried look on Riku's face and sat next to her. "Riku at what point are you gonna tell what's bothering you" he sighed a slight hint of agitation in his voice. "Well you're a known womanizer and I'm a girl, how do I know that you're not gonna go and flirt with another pretty face in a short skirt?" Riku demanded. Dark pulled her onto his lap causing her to blush intensely after all she was unused to this kind of treatment "hey put me down you pervert!" Riku cried out. **

"**I believe you're unaware of the situation of being my lover and sidekick Riku" Dark said in a stern voice scaring Riku enough to shut her up. He picked her up and pinned her down upon the bed Daisuke slept in. Riku felt her heart pounding in her chest almost leaping out of her throat from fear and adrenaline. Dark looked deeply into Riku's eyes and leant his face close to hers making them close enough to kiss "as my lover I am only serious with one woman and will not touch anyone else apart from you it is the strict rule!" Dark said sternly.**

**To hear such a comment made Riku happy that he would be faithful to her but also rather devious at the fact that she could have Dark all to herself to keep her selfish younger sister Risa away. Dark could sense Riku's change in attitude and smiled "you like me don't you?!" he sniggered teasingly. Riku turned red and looked away from Dark "D...Don't be stupid I hate perverts" Riku lied. Ok so you wanna play this the hard way eh Riku well I love a challenge" dark sneered playfully. **

**A cold shiver shot down Riku back from fear, she didn't like the sound of this nor did she have a good feeling about it. The last thing she wanted was for Dark to realize her yearning for his body even though she liked him. Dark pinned her arms above her head and bound them with a piece of cloth and fixed it to the top of the bed disabling the movement of her arms. "My my you look good this way especially with that look on your face" Dark teased. Riku was still nude and now Dark had a full view of her wonderful figure (after all she was very fir from doing so much sport) not only that she had bigger breasts than Risa which she liked to rub in her face. **

"**What…what are you going to do?" Riku asked nervously her heart still pounding. "I'm gonna show you the woman I see you as and raise your sex appeal" Dark teased pinching Riku's nipple causing her to flinch. "Oooh look how sensitive you are Riku, you must touch yourself a lot while you're alone" Dark teased. "That's not true" Riku began but was cut off by her moaning. "Tell the truth or I'll do something worse!" Dark teased beginning to rub her clit roughly. "Ok, ok I do just please stop it I can't take it anymore!" Riku begged panting breathlessly. **

**Dark stopped pinching her nipple and stopped his hand from rubbing her sensitive area allowing her to relax a bit more. "Towards you I…I feel" Riku began nervously "yes go on tell me" Dark teased. "No way you'll laugh" Riku said looking away, Dark sighs and began rubbing her clit even harder "Ok ok enough…ah…ah not that hard" Riku moaned "then Riku tell me or I'll force it out of you" Dark teased. "Ok ok the truth is I love you Dark!" Riku yelled loudly Dark removed his hand from her pants then untied her and covered her front with a sheet which Riku took gratefully.**

"**Why did you do that?" Riku asked crossly still bright red with her back turned to him. "So you would admit that you loved me I won't accept no for an answer especially if someone is lying" dark said pulling Riku between his legs causing her to blush. His manhood was huge and swollen just thinking about it made her wet and aroused. "Dark at some point I'll let you sleep with me just not now" Riku said shyly, dark turned her around bridal style in his arms still sitting down "I know but I'll make you want me before the week is out" Dark teased.**

**Saturday**

**Riku wakes up and yawns Daisuke is asleep next to her and Wiz wakes up yawning to which Riku puts a finger on his lips and carries him into the bathroom with her. She picks up a towel and makes her way to the bathroom. When Riku enters the bathroom and closes the door Dark awakens from within Daisuke "And now the fun begins" Dark sniggered.**

**In bathroom**

**Riku scrubs her body with a soapy sponge and Wiz splashes and relaxes in a tub of soapy water. Water and soapy suds runs down Riku's body especially her breasts "ahh this is so refreshing" Riku sighs pleasantly. Suddenly two hands grab her chest and she feels a body behind her "let me make you feel even better then" Dark said slyly. "Eh Dark how did you?" Riku began but was cut off by Dark's kiss who then began to turn Riku around on his lap. Dark had removed all his clothes and was only wearing a towel; Riku could feel his manhood against her crotch and became wet. Dark lay Riku down and spread her legs wide apart to which Riku turned red. "Hey what are you playing at" Riku said shyly a slight hint of annoyance in her voice as she spoke. **

**Dark began to lick Riku's pussy thoroughly and she thrust her head back in shock as he did so "how is he so good at this?" Riku thought to herself. Dark continued to nibble and lick her labia minora and then looked up at Riku who was panting heavily. "Time to bring out the big guns" Dark said to himself. Dark began to lick Riku's clit roughly causing Riku to jerk from the shock. "It feels so good" Riku moaned, Dark smirked and then put his finger inside her and rubbed her G-spot to which Riku hit ecstasy.**


	3. falling into the trap

_**Falling into the trap**_

**Riku had been avoiding Dark and Daisuke for days, ever since the incident in the bathroom she hadn't been able to look either of them in the eye and the worst part was she was yearning for Dark to embrace her. Emiko who had been chopping vegetables for a stew was becoming concerned by Riku's behavior and suspected it had something to do with Dark. "Riku did Dark do something to you?" Emiko asked bluntly to which Riku spat out the juice she had been drinking and began coughing. "How did you know?" Riku said shyly "honey it's written all over your face!" Emiko sighed. Riku sighed awkwardly to which Emiko became serious "what did he do this time?" Emiko sighed crossly "Dark…Dark kind of attacked me in the bathroom" Riku mumbled to which Emiko stopped chopping and put down her knife slowly and turned around her face scary.**

"**Say that again" Emiko said breathing heavily trying to keep her temper "he attacked me in the bathroom" Riku said nervously. With that Emiko ran upstairs and grabbed daisuke and pulled him downstairs "ouch mum let go of my ear!" Daisuke cried unhappily. "Transform into Dark right now!" she bellowed angrily to which he obeyed.**

**Dark appeared with an agitated look on his face "what now Emiko?" Dark muttered to which he got a slap on the face which surprised him. "You have a lot of nerve trying to sleep with Riku in the bathroom!" Emiko bellowed. "She liked it" Dark teased putting his hands behind his head. Riku turned red and yelled "Baka" then ran upstairs tearfully. "Dark apologize to Riku immediately!" Emiko ordered. Dark groaned but did as he was told and located Riku sulking on the couch "Riku I'm sorry c'mon" Dark sighed crossly. "You jerk do you understand how I feel about any of this!" Riku snapped and put her head in a pillow. **

**Dark sat beside and pulled her onto his lap causing her to blush "put me down I'm still mad at you" Riku snapped but Dark pulled her hands back and looked deeply into her eyes "Riku I touch you because I love you and I want you know how beautiful I think you are so don't push me away" Dark said gently. "Dark I…I don't know what to say" Riku said shyly. Riku was deeply attracted to Dark but didn't know how to trust him because he was always surrounded by pretty girls; each one cuter or more outstanding than the last. "You're worried about my womanizing aren't you?" Dark teased squeezing Riku tightly.**

"**T…that's not fair you read my mind" Riku said trying to squirm out of his grasp but he had hold of her too tightly. "Nope didn't have to, it's written all over your face baby!" Dark teased kissing Riku on the neck to which she responded with a squeal from the shock. "Dark what the hell now it's visible!" Riku moaned "I've branded you as my woman!" Dark said solemnly which made Riku blush intensely. **

_**Suddenly**_

**Emiko burst into the room joyfully which made both Riku and dark jump from the shock. "Damn it Emiko don't you know how to knock?" Dark yelled crossly as he had wanted to go further than just giving Riku a love bite.**

"**I sent out a warning letter! Tonight you'll be stealing "the mourning Geisha's pendant and comb", it's a valuable piece of historical antiques" Emiko said happily. "Now you can wear your sexy outfits!" Emiko cheered and ran upstairs to retrieve them. **

**Dark wore his spiked leather jacket and black trousers with his fingerless leather gloves and black boots. He looked unbelievably cool and sexy but Dark was aware that Risa would be there and he would have to reveal Riku as his lover although it would break Risa's heart she would have to accept it.**

**Riku wore her peach colored Chinese dress up to her thighs with her open heart shaped chest area and red pumps. Without dark knowing it she had also colored her lips rouge just to make an impression plus to attract him. "Riku wait before you go wear this in your hair it will suit you!" Emiko said and placed 2 flowers both sides of Riku's head and smiled "there now you look perfect!" Emiko said almost sobbing at how beautiful she looked. **

_**Later on**_

**Dark flew through the midnight sky with his big black wings and kept an eye on Riku who flew next to him her huge bat wings spread out making her look mysterious and sexy. He was so glad that Riku had become his soul mate; I mean he had fancied Risa but she was a replacement for her grandmother and he loved Riku because she was unique.**

**Meanwhile outside the museum thousands of spectators along with the police force, Risa and Saehara who eagerly awaited Dark's arrival. Risa was the most excited as she was going to ask Dark once and for all if she could join him as his partner as a phantom thief, little did she know that position had been stolen by someone she had never expected.**

"**What the hell did you say?" Police inspector Saehara unable to believe what he had just heard and walked in front of the crowd to announce the situation. "Listen up everybody it seems Dark is not alone on this mission he has a new apprentice and lover named Celestia!" he yelled out.**

**At that moment Risa felt her heart shatter into a thousand pieces and was unable to believe what she had just heard. "Mr. Dark…Mr. Dark has a lover!" she said shakily tears welling up in her eyes. She fled from the crowd and decided to sneak in an interrogate this so called lover of Phantom Dark, let alone did she realize that she would have her heart broken by not only her beloved Idol but somebody she called her other half or referred to as shadow. **

_**On roof**_

"**Geez they sure are annoying aren't they" Dark chuckled but became serious when Riku looked despondent and unhappy. "Riku what's wrong, you can't back out now!" Dark said firmly "No it's not that it's just Risa is most likely here and if she sees me how will she react!" Riku said shakily tears welling up. **

**Dark took Riku's hand gently and pulled her close to his chest causing Riku to blush "Riku…no Celestia, You are my beloved, my one and only and I will not let Risa tear us apart let me deal with her ok then you can say something!" Dark said gently reassuring her.**

**Riku nodded gently and found her courage and the pair flipped into the window swiftly so nobody could see them. However little did they know Risa and Satoshi were already waiting for them inside and were going to interrogate the hell outta the pair of them but especially Riku in particular!**

_**Inside**_

**Riku and Dark stepped down the hallway cautiously and quietly not wanting to get caught, suddenly Riku stopped Dark with her arm "Riku what's wrong?" and then he noticed the camera. "Nice one you have good eyesight" Dark said impressed at her new show of hidden skills "so what to do, I can't use a feather that would probably set off an alert damnit!" Dark said irritably.**

"**Let me handle this one!" Riku said gently and revealed a knife blade Shuriken "where did you get that?" dark said shocked. "Your mum agreed I should stand out from you a bit more, plus they make me look sexy!" Riku teased kissing dark's cheek. **

**Riku threw her Shuriken at the camera swiftly and destroyed the wires so nobody would spot them. "Holy s**t!" Dark said taken aback at Riku swift techniques "Who's badass!" Riku said winking cutely "definitely you!" Dark said impressed.**

_**15 min later**_

**Riku and Dark came to a door with a deadbolt "Crap I don't have anything to open this!" Riku sighed crossly putting her hands on her hips. "Leave this one to me!" Dark smirked and produced a mechanic bomb "Sweet!" Riku giggled and found good hiding place with Dark until the bomb went off opening the door. **

**When they entered the room a headpiece had a beautiful gold comb with Jade flowers and encrusted jewels on it. The necklace was made of silver with an oval shaped sapphire in the middle. Dark made an impressed whistling noise and Riku said "you bet that must be worth millions". **

"**Exactly why I'll protect it!" Said a familiar voice from the shadows and when they turned around Satoshi Hiwatari was standing behind them. "Knew you'd be here and show you geeky face at some point" Dark sighed comically. "I see you brought your lover who knew that Celestia would really be my classmate Riku Harada". **

**Riku turned towards Satoshi and glared at that moment he noticed that she had Red eyes, not brown. "W…what the hell, why is Riku so different?" Satoshi said somewhat worried "ah yes that, Riku went through genetic changes when becoming my lover so she is somewhat demonic with bat wings instead of bird wings!" Dark smirked.**

"**Mr. Dark" a familiar voice called out and Risa appeared in a blue laced blouse and a white skirt and white sandals. Her hair was tied back in its usual style but with a blue ribbon instead of pink and she was crying slightly. "Risa why are you here?" Dark demanded his tone somewhat agitated as well as concerned. **

"**Mr. Dark I heard you have a lover but it's not true right!?" Risa said worriedly trying to convince herself it was all a lie. "Nope this little honey is my lover and apprentice" He said pointing to Riku who had her back turned. Risa blew her top "Ok missy who the hell are you I've liked Dark a lot longer than you so show me your face!" Risa demanded crossly.**

**Riku turned around her eyes glowing red and glaring at Risa with a pissed off look which was the final straw for Risa. "N…no way, Riku you're his lover but you said you hated him!" Risa said tears welling up. "Actually I liked Niwa for ages Risa and Dark often flirted with me but you always made me feel uncute but Dark treats me like a real woman!" Riku said tearfully.**

**Dark walked towards Riku and the two kissed in front of Risa which broke her heart. Expecting Riku to push him away instead Riku wrapped her arms around Dark's neck and returned his passionate kiss, enjoying his warm embrace.**

**Risa fell to her knees and remained silent unable to talk with the shock "so that's why you took Riku to your hideout isn't it Dark, because you loved her I was too childish for you is that it!" Risa wept. After releasing a panting Riku, Dark turned Risa who looked at him with big sad brown eyes. "Do you believe her now Risa!" dark snapped but Risa didn't answer Dark she was too upset to answer. **

_**Suddenly**_

**Dark surrounded the pair with feathers and turned to Riku "grab the artifacts!" to which Riku obeyed. Satoshi made a runner at Riku but she kicked him in the face and sent him flying and Risa had passed out from shock and Dark's sleeping spell. **

**Satoshi picked himself up and laughed "This just became more interesting, now there are 2 phantom thieves thus Dark has a weakness this just gets better by the minute". He picked up the unconscious Risa and carried her outside for medical evaluation.**

_**At Niwa household**_

"**I'm so proud of you two!" Emiko cried hugging the pair "so where are the artifacts?" Dark coughed and motioned everyone to turn around. Riku pulled the pendant from out of her dress between her breasts and the comb from her hair. "They're so beautiful!" Emiko cried and took them downstairs to place with the other artifacts. **

"**So now what Dark?" Riku asked placing her hands behind her head unknowingly raising her chest which Kousuke and Daiki slightly ogled at. Dark glared at Kousuke and Daiki who immediately beat it as to not annoy Dark further. **

"**Now for some alone time between the two of us!" Dark said carrying Riku upstairs bridal style. Riku put her arms around Dark enjoying this special treatment that he was giving her; no guy had behaved towards her like this before, not even Daisuke. She snuggled into Darks chest fondly and dark smiled and enjoyed Riku scent. **

_**In Daisuke's room**_

**Dark and Riku lay in bed together nude under the sheets their bodies touching. "Dark you're so warm and soft plus you smell really nice too" Riku said fondly running her finger across his bare chest. "You too Riku plus Riku is right, you do have bigger boobs" Dark teased groping them slightly but Riku didn't actually mind. **

"**Riku will be really mad but I don't care, she always made me feel uncute by calling me a tomboy and saying harsh stuff" Riku said stiffly to which Dark wrapped his arms around the redhead gently. "Even if Risa said those things, you do realize she was merely jealous!" Dark said stroking Riku's hair as he held her close. **

**Suddenly Dark picked up Riku and straddled her on top of him so she could feel his manhood beside her opening. "Dark what are you…?" Riku began but Dark cut her off with his finger and gazed into her eyes "I want you Riku, I want to hold you" he said lustfully. **


	4. Jealous Risa's revenge

_**Jealous Risa's revenge **_

**Risa was wearing her Pajama's and was pacing her bedroom angrily thinking of Dark and Riku together which made her even madder "how dare he, how dare he choose Riku after rejecting me" Risa fumed angrily. She punched the wall and hurt her hand but was too angry to notice the pain and merely licked the blood off her knuckles "I shall steal him from you big sister Riku I promise you that!" Risa smirks deviously. She throws a knife at the picture of Riku pinned to her wall in which Riku is smiling and holding a bunch of flowers (Risa was the one taking the picture at the time).**

_**At Niwa household**_

**Risa was curled up in a ball on Daisuke's bed with Wiz sitting next to her and occasionally rubbing himself against her arm to which she didn't respond and merely lay there despondent. It was at that moment that Dark decided to make an appearance and sat next to Riku on the bed and stroked her hair gently in a comforting way. "Look Riku it isn't your fault she had to find out eventually right? So don't blame yourself she'll soon learn to live with it" Dark said gently and Riku got up and hugged him tight for support to which he returned eager to cheer his lover up. **

**After perking up Dark and Riku go downstairs for lunch. Riku was wearing a blue vest top and pale pink mini skirt which showed off a lot of her lovely long legs. Dark licked his lips enjoying the lovely spectacle before him. Riku saw him staring looked at him suspiciously her hands on her hips "what are you staring at?" she asked crossly. Dark knew he couldn't avoid the question as she would bug him until he told her so he merely put his hands behind his head and smirked then said "Admiring your lovely long legs in that cute little mini skirt".**

**Riku turned red and clenched her fists "You pervert I bet you had really dirty thoughts in your head right now didn't you?!" she yelled loudly. Dark stopped teasing and became serious which worried Riku, whenever he went quiet and serious like this it always meant trouble. "So what am I not allowed to tease you, can't I have fun with my lover?" Dark demanded waiting for an answer although he knew what she would say. "Well yes we can fool around but…" Riku said nervously fiddling with her fingers trying not to show Dark her bright crimson cheeks. "Well Riku I'm waiting for your answer!" Dark said sternly edging towards her and bending forward so he could see her face. "…But you need to stop being so perverted all the time ok!" Riku blurted out and then went quiet when she realized what she had just yelled out. Dark smiled and then held her closely "Ok I won't touch you unless you want me to" Dark said fondly stroking Riku's hair to which she returned his hug and took a deep breath; inhaling his sweet scent.**

_**At Hiwatari household**_

**Satoshi is in his room thinking about how there are 2 phantom thieves but is still thinking on how to capture them both now. "How will I do it its practically impossible" he mutters scratching his head crossly. "Maybe I can be of some help Master Satoshi" Krad says from within him in a devious tone to which Satoshi answers by slamming his fist against the wall angrily and yells "shut up Krad, shut up and stay outta this you always cause trouble".**

**Suddenly there is a knock on the door and Kei Hiwatari appears with a serious look on his face. "Satoshi come with me I have somebody here I want to meet" Kei says firmly "Leave me alone I don't want any part of it!" Satoshi snaps. "Satoshi she was part of your life way before you were even born" Kei says deviously to which Satoshi becomes intrigued and follows his father. **

_**In great hall**_

**Satoshi stops and stands halfway across the room and leans against a marble pillar with an agitated look on his face "Ok now show me this person you want me to meet" Satoshi snaps crossly folding his arms. "Very well since you followed me like a good boy I shall hold up my end of the bargain" Kei says slyly and snaps his fingers. A figure appears from the shadows and Satoshi gasps and steps forward no longer angry but more in shock. "Hello Hiwatari" Risa says icily a creepy smile on her face "Miss Harada why are you here? GO HOME!" Satoshi says sternly. Risa snaps and then slaps Satoshi on the face knocking off his glasses stunning him "show some respect to your LOVER Hiwatari" Risa says coldly her eyes dark. "My…my lover?" Satoshi says confused and looks to his father for an answer. **

"**Like Dark who has a lover namely Riku Harada, Miss Harada here is your lover" Kei says slyly fixing his glasses. Satoshi stares at Risa shaking slightly and edges away from her afraid of her new attitude. "No this isn't Harada she was always so sweet and cheerful now she's all cruel and cold hearted" Satoshi yells covering his ears and shaking his head. Risa gentles her gaze upon Satoshi and touches his cheek (the one she slapped) "Dear Satoshi this is merely the suppressed feelings in my heart that I have never showed because I always acted so sweet and adorable to cover it up" Risa smiles deviously. "Can…can she transform like Riku?" Satoshi says curiously touching Risa's face and hair then turns to his father and says "can she transform…Y'know like Riku can?" Satoshi says curiously to which Kei smirks and snaps his fingers to which a servant appears and hands him an ancient looking book and then departs from the room closing the doors behind him "This book contains the spell that will unlock the secret to Risa's genetic transformation into your lover" Kei smirks. **

**Satoshi takes the book hesitantly then turns to Risa who smirks at him and says "Go ahead Hiwatari test it for yourself, I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy having me as your lover and then we can get revenge on my traitorous older sister and Dark!" Risa sniggers deviously. Satoshi smirks and then opens the book and turns to the right page in which the incantation is written.**

_**Burning fire of the Gods eternal wrath**_

_**Bestow this righteous power upon thy maiden**_

_**May my holy lover be reborn!**_

_**Let us destroy the Darkness of the Niwa clan**_

_**Azuela!**_

**Risa's body glows with a bright golden light and a pair of white wings sprout from her back her eyes glow a golden colour. Instead of being nude like Riku was Risa is fully clothes in a sexy goddess like angel attire. Risa's hair is lose but has a plait tied round the back where her usual bow would be fastened with a blue sapphire barrette in a gold case. She has white laced fingerless gloves up to her shoulders attached only to her middle finger. Her top is a white halter neck with a small open chest area in the shape of a large teardrop that ends underneath her busts. Around her waist is a white silk see-through Toga skirt with gold chains and a belt around her waist that ends at her ankles, the skirt has 2 slits that end at Risa's thighs. On her feet is brown Greek style sandals styled with small white wings like Hermes messenger of the gods. Risa's outfit comes with a few accessories such as two gold armbands either side around her biceps with curled carvings, two Gold bracelets on each wrist to mach and red rouge lipstick to make her look more beautiful. "So do you like what you see Hiwatari?" asks Risa with a devious smile to which Satoshi finally smirks and says "Well indeed I do Miss Harada" to which Risa says "call me Aria, that's my lover name for you" Risa says wrapping her arms around his neck as the two entwine in a passionate kiss while Kei smirks in the background pleased at the progress that has begun. **

_**At Niwa Household**_

"**Ahh it hurts!" Risa cries clutching her chest painfully a few tears spilling down her cheeks. Dark rushes to her side and grabs Riku "Riku what's wrong?" Dark asks worriedly looking deep into her big brown eyes. "My chest it hurts like part of me is being torn apart" Riku cries painfully. Suddenly Emiko appears looking worried "Dark, Riku we have trouble it seems the Hiwatari's have found Krad's lover and you won't believe who it is!" Riku ponders for a moment then comes to a horrifying realization of who her new enemy is. **

"**Its Risa it's the only person it could be!" Riku says trembling in Darks embrace "but it could be someone else it doesn't have to be her!" Dark says trying to deny it feeling very agitated. "It's not possible because Niwa's grandpa explained that the lover has to be someone the host was very attached or close to and besides Niwa it was Risa!" Riku cries. "I guess we have no alternative we must fight them cos If I know Risa she'll not be interested in Krad or Satoshi and use him to kill you then she'll have me all to herself" Dark said bitterly spitting out the words as if they were venom. "Dark" Riku said gently rather touched at his concern towards her. Dark got changed into his Black spiked outfit again with the matching gloves and black boots which made Riku's heart race and she knew that if she loved it then Risa would definitely be turned on. **

**Riku wore her peach colored Chinese with her open heart shaped chest area and red pumps. Only this time she had also put on a black lace garter and belt with fishnet tights which made Dark blush and actually fantasize about doing Riku like that. "Um Mrs. Niwa could you help me with my flowers" Riku said trying to adjust the flowers either side of her head to which Emiko happily agreed. "My…my Riku you've certainly gone all out and I believe you're wearing rouge lipstick" Dark teased winking at her "I was just trying to impress you is all" Riku said blushing but was secretly pleased at his reaction.**

_**At Hiwatari household**_

"**ok this is creepy" Riku said suspiciously with a stern look on her face "Yeah there should have been a welcoming party way back there ages ago" Dark said agreeing with Riku. "Oh how clever of you big sister" a familiar voice said from above them and the two yelled loudly as a large blast of air hit them and when they opened their eyes they were shocked at what they saw. Krad was standing beside Risa who had transformed into her new outfit as Krad's lover and was smirking deviously. "Well well if it isn't Dark mousy and his new little lover" Krad teased wickedly eyeing Riku who merely glared at him fiercely. "Stay away from me you homicidal jerk!" Riku yelled angrily to which Krad glared crossly but did not attack he merely smirked and then laughed to himself "Your just like him, just as annoying and interfering right Aria" Krad said turning to Risa "Aria!?" Dark said confused looking at Risa whom he couldn't deny had a really elegant outfit on but she could never be the woman he had once loved and now he had Riku whom he wanted to share his life with forever. "Yes its Aria, that's my alias just like Riku's name is Celestia" Risa says triumphantly still smirking showing all her white teeth which almost looked like fangs now. **

"**Why would you join the Hiwatari's Risa I thought you were a kind hearted person if not somewhat childish at times" Riku said sternly yet sighing loudly at the end which made dark chuckle yet nod in agreement. Risa snarled crossly her eyes glowing gold with anger and her body began to radiate a golden aura with her anger. **

"**Why you ask, why it's simple onee-san!" Risa said coldly her eyes going dark with anger yet they still glowed their demonic gold colour the angrier she became. "It's simple really Riku you see you were always following Niwa around and yet you never showed any interest in Dark whatsoever and yet he chooses you over me and now you accept him after you discover that you're his damn lover!" Risa yells loudly tears falling down her cheeks like a waterfall. **

**Riku feels somewhat guilty but merely glares at Risa and says "I'm sorry for hurting you Risa but I truly loved Dark yet for you it was a mere childish schoolgirl crush, in reality you never truly loved Dark in the first place did you!" Riku yelled angrily which left Risa speechless yet angry. Risa clung to Krads sleeve for support to which he put his arm around her and said "So Dark do you see the effect you put on women when you're done with them" he sneers. "Here's my answer" Dark says and throws a knife at Krad and instigates a fight between the two in midair in which a lot of punching dodging and weapons are involved. Meanwhile Riku and Risa begin fighting in which Risa summons a sword using her own aura and licks the blade making Riku shiver slightly and says "I'll make you pay for your sins sister Riku" she giggles deviously and lunges at Riku who dodges and leaps over her sister's head effectively. Riku pulls out some knife Shurikens and a Ninja sword and says darkly "I will never hand Dark over to you Risa you don't deserve him" to which Risa snaps and yells "Shut up what do you know then the pair start striking each other with swords and Riku throws knife Shurikens effectively at Risa who dodges a few but gets cut by some but squeals and winces when she gets struck. **

"**I see you never trained her efficiently in combat eh?" Dark teased and punches Krad in the stomach leaving him stunned for a short period. "I…I didn't need to…what keeps her motivated is *cough* her thirst for revenge" Krad says sneering which makes Dark angry. Dark looks down at his beloved Riku fighting with all her might against her once gentle and caring sister who is now a bloodthirsty, vengeful assassin. "I see you have deep feelings for that little red head so she must die" Krad smirks and shatter the floor beneath her with his powers to which Risa smirks as Riku fall deep into the darkness. "Nooo Dark!" Riku yells fearfully reaching out to him "now he's all mine bitch!" Risa sneers watching her older twin fall to her death. Riku attempts to summon her wings but the injury on her back from being thrown into the wall by Risa's energy blast injured her wings. A few tears of sadness and fear roll down her cheeks as she falls further and further down into the pit. Suddenly a black dash swoops past Risa and grabs Riku and flies off with her out of the Hiwatari household and back home. Risa watches in distraught and anger as Dark flies off carrying Riku bridal style in his arms "I will take him from you Riku I swear it!" Risa snarls angrily as she watches the two fly away. **


	5. A war against the ones we love

_**A war against the ones we love**_

Dark was worried ever since he and Riku had returned from the fight against Krad and Risa, Riku had not left her room not even for meals so Touwa had been bringing them to her room where Riku would sit alone and leave the try in the hall when she was done. "This really affected her badly I mean Risa is her other half practically her shadow" Dark said to Emiko worriedly.

"She just needs time to recuperate and heal Dark, she's just in shock about what's happened you'll see and if you feel it necessary go in and comfort her" Emiko said kindly and plated him up some white rice and chicken curry which he ate appreciatively but slowly as he was thinking of poor Riku and how she was dealing with all this.

_**In Daisuke's room**_

Riku was crying heavily into Daisuke's pillow, she had been crying so much her eyes were read and swollen and she was losing faith in herself. "Risa how could you! How could you do this?" Riku wept cupping her hands over face as she wept. Wiz sat beside her and rubbed against her arm to try and comfort the young redhead but to no avail Riku was truly scarred by her sisters desperation to make Dark her own.

_**Flashback**_

"_Do you think that Dark would ever show any interest in a Tomboy like you if you weren't his lover!" Risa jeered wickedly swiping her sword at Riku violently who was desperately trying to dodge her attacks._

"_What are you talking about Risa he's likes me for age's hell since the day he first awakened within Daisuke!" Riku yelled crossly punching her sister in the face so violently that she left a red mark on Risa's face. _

"_Oh yeah then why did he always take me on a date and never you then hmm?" Risa jeered knowing that it would hurt Riku to hear that seeing an opening she yelled at Krad to attack Riku. _

_**Now**_

"Why would she say something so cruel that's not the Risa I know" Riku sobbed "Cos deep down she's always been jealous of you" Dark said bluntly from behind her. "D…Dark it's you!" Riku cried in shock and wiped her eyes hurriedly but Dark pulled her towards him.

"Don't let what Risa said get to you I've always liked you the most but with her she was merely a replacement for your grandmother Rika and she knows that and that's what's making her angry" Dark said gently as he held Riku close to him and stroked her hair.

"Dark I want…I want you to hold me again like you did before" Riku said quietly her cheeks turning red as she said it. She had become a lot bolder since she had become Dark's lover and partner in crime.

"I see then what about this" Dark said as he groped her chest lustfully and pinched her erect nipples turning her on even more. "My my aren't you sensitive my little Riku" Dark teased as he saw Riku's face turning redder he could feel her becoming wetter from where his other hand was touching her.

"Oh Dark that feels…that feels so good I love it so very much!" Riku moaned she could feel her body growing hotter she wanted Dark so badly now she wanted no needed him inside of her or she would go crazy. She looked at Dark with longing eyes pleading him to enter her as she was too overwhelmed to speak.

"You're ready aren't you my Riku" Dark teased sensually and he made their clothes disappear after snapping his fingers and Riku looked around to see them scattered on the floor. "Now leave it all to daddy baby girl" Dark teased "I'll make you feel like you're in heaven" as he entered Riku.

_**Later**_

Dark was thrusting inside of Riku heavily and was going faster and faster making Riku's cries grow louder and more lustful but he wasn't complaining he liked hearing Riku's sexy bedroom voice it's what he loved most about her. "Y'know Riku I love your voice it makes me want to mess you up even more" Dark teased as he nibbled on her ear in a teasing manner.

"Don't say ah…stuff like that ah… it's so ah… embarrassing oh ah so good" Riku panted lustfully as she felt herself getting wetter she knew she would climax soon. She clung to Dark tightly and wrapped her arms around his back and felt his broad muscles "they would have been wasted on Risa she wouldn't have appreciated him like I do" Riku thought to herself.

Dark smiled when he saw the desiring smile on Riku's face "enjoying the touch of my muscles Riku?" to which she nodded shyly and smiled at him. "good because I will never share my body with anybody as I belong to you and you alone as do you to me" Dark said kissing Riku passionately and afterwards she nuzzled into his chest "Huh Riku what's up?" he said curiously.

"You're the first guy to actually call me cute all the others would call me tomboy or older Miss Harada or uncute" Riku said sadly bringing back memories like that made her want to cry. Dark saw this and made her straddle him while he was sitting down he then covered them both with the sheet delicately "Well they didn't know what they wasted your one cute girl Riku and I aint ever letting go of you" Dark teased as he kissed her back making her squirm nervously.


	6. A date with the phantom thief

It was coming up to new years and the bon festival was being held in the park and Emiko had suggested that Dark and Riku go together in their new Kimono's. Riku had been rather hesitant since she had only ever gone with Risa since she they had been kids however Dark had been very adamant.

Riku lay on Daisuke's bed wearing a white blouse that ended under her butt above her thighs and she only had her white lace panties on underneath with no bra making her embarrassed. She was curled up in a ball on her side so her cleavage was flashing out of the top's opening making her glad she was alone. "Maybe I should get some shut eye it could probably help relieve my stress" Riku thought and decided to take a doze.

_**In dream**_

Riku is walking through a field of golden wheat and there is a gentle breeze blowing through her hair and she see's Risa standing under a tree smiling and waving so she runs up to her and hugs her "Oh Risa you're still you I'm so glad!" Riku cries happily.

Risa's eyes suddenly turn dark and she slaps Riku "You slutty bitch you stole Dark away from me how could you!" Risa yells angrily tears spilling down her eyes and runs away.

Riku tries to chase after her but to no avail she cannot keep up and eventually trips over a root and reaches out for Risa tears streaming "No wait Risa I can explain RISA!" Riku calls out loudly.

_**Now**_

"Hey hey Riku it's ok it was just a dream!" Dark cries out shaking her gently but not hard enough to hurt her. He has a concerned look on his face and an intent look in his deep purple eyes.

Riku is still trembling and shaken up even after waking from the dream "Oh Dark!" Riku cries and clings to Dark tears spilling down her cheeks and onto Dark's shirt. She has a tight grip around his back and is not letting go but Dark doesn't mind.

"Y'know Riku you look really sexy in that outfit you got on and I can feel that you have only panties on" Dark teased making Riku turn red and she gave him an annoyed look of embarrassment but said nothing "I can't help but think you wore it for me" Dark whispered lustfully into her ear turning Riku on as he groped her chest.

"That…that's not true it's too warm in here so I put something more comfortable on" Riku lied although couldn't have been closer from the truth she had wanted him to eye her body while she slept and had found herself desiring his touch more and more every day.

Dark pinned Riku down with her arms above her head so he was gazing at her from above making him dominant. He eyed her wonderful figure and thought that about how lucky he was to have this girl as his eternal mate. He leaned forward and kissed her chest above her breasts which of course made Riku panic big time.

"Hey w…what are you doing Dark?" Riku cried her face flushed bright red with embarrassment but she was unable to do anything while Dark finished his business and when she looked down she saw a hickey and kicked dark in the crotch causing him to release her but also fall onto her chest. "You friggin perv you left a hickey on purpose!" Riku sobbed upset that she had a huge red mark on her chest.

Dark looked annoyed "That hurt damnit never kick a guy in the crotch!" and began to gently rub his aching crotch. He later smirked and chuckled to himself "man you're the feistiest girl I've ever been with" and kissed Riku sweetly.

Riku calmed down and looked at him innocently still quite tearful "Really? But you're a known womanizer" Riku sniffed wiping away her remaining tears. She moved slightly away from Dark in case he tried any more funny business.

Dark smiled and stroked Riku's hair "Yeah but all the girls I've ever been with I have only ever kissed or seduced and they gave in easily because of my good looks you're the first to get short tempered and fight back".

_**Downstairs**_

Riku had put on a pair of baggy shorts and was eating a bag of potato chips but was hiding her hickey desperately as she knew how Emiko, Kousuke, Towa and Daiki would react. Wiz came and joined in her little fest and she stroked his soft ears which he seemed to enjoy.

When Dark came in Emiko yanked him by the ear and led him over the daydreaming Riku who seemed surprised at her behavior "DARK YOU GAVE RIKU A HICKEY DIDN'T YOU!" Emiko snapped crossly her hands on her hips.

Daiki fell of his chair and was still in shock when he was rubbing his sore thighs where he had landed. Kousuke spat out his coffee and choked on the remaining amount that he had swallowed partly.

Dark looked unimpressed at the big deal Emiko was making "Oh come one Emiko I was just teasing her Riku like it when I mess around with her right Riku" Dark teased and kissed her. Emiko was about to bonk him over the head when Kousuke and Daiki pulled her away and said this would enhance the chance of a next generation of a Phantom thief to which she called down but told Dark to restrain his libido.

"Well we can have more fun at the festival tonight right cutie?" dark said gently stroking Riku's chest causing her to blush.

"W…what f…festival" Riku panted as she felt the intense pleasure stirring within her loins and Dark smirked and flung her over his shoulder "hey Dark what are you stop it lemme go damnit!" Riku yelled crossly and begged the others to help her but they merely wished her luck.

_**In Daisuke's room**_

Dark is wearing the Midnight blue Kimono with the fan pattern and green obi that Emiko bought him and has a small fan with a Panda on it. "Hmm I don't look half bad in a Kimono note to self sleep with Riku in a Kimono for a raised Hentai level" Dark noted. "Um I'm ready" Riku said from behind the door nervously.

"Ok then well let's see it then Riku C'mon show me how cute you look" Dark said eagerly as Riku looked cute or sexy in just about anything Emiko or himself chose for her to wear. He had also noticed that since she had starting wearing these outfits on their midnight thefts Riku had been bolder in her daily attire too.

Riku came out with a Lilac Kimono on with a red butterfly pattern and a white obi. She looked exactly like a feudal era princess in his eyes and wanted to sweep her off her feet. "Well um what do you think?" Riku asked shyly her face flushed red with a shy smile on her face.

Dark pulled Riku close to him and then flew out the window with her and she clung to him tightly from the shock "You look so adorable my little Riku" Dark teased as Riku clung to him more tightly.

_**Downstairs**_

Emiko and Kousuke watch as the pair flies off into the night sky and Kousuke puts his arms around his beloved wife's waist. Emiko turns a slight hint of red but smiles gently "Y'know Kousuke it's just the two of us since Dark and Riku have gone out to the festival and Dad is seeking out new artifacts to steal".

Kousuke smiles back a devious look in his eye "oh I believe your right" and he pushes her onto the sofa and they begin to make out deeply. "Oh Emiko the last time we did this was back in college" Kousuke teases making Emiko blush.

Emiko runs her hands through Kousuke's hair "D…don't say embarrassing stuff like that stupid" Emiko says and kisses Kousuke deeply as they entwine tongues then Kousuke makes a move for her panties. "Oh Kousuke you're just as great as I remember" Emiko moans loudly not muffling her sounds.


	7. C7: A night to remember

Riku and Dark had landed at the festival in the park but had landed in the heavy woods where hardly anyone was around. Dark carried Riku through the heavy brambles and twigs to the clearing and then put her down.

Riku blushed and fixed her Kimono shyly "Um thanks that was really kind of you Dark" Riku muttered not wanting to look Dark in the eye. Although she had grown to love him she still got embarrassed in some situations.

Dark smirked "You look like you didn't want me to put you down" he teased to which Riku turned red and faced him.

"Don't be such an idiot and say such mushy stuff!" Riku yelled embarrassed to which she saw Dark was laughing and realized that Dark was teasing her all over again. "C'mon let's just go to the festival already!" she snapped but deep down she really had wanted to be held by Dark but more with him putting him arm around her shoulder.

_**At festival**_

Dark and Riku went past a lot of stalls and Riku won a white and orange goldfish in a bag which she called Hanahime. They later went to food stalls mainly to sample but also to eat and since they had loads of money thanks to Emiko they could spend it on whatever they wanted.

Dark bought himself some soba noodles and a few sweet dumplings but was happiest when he watched Riku having a good time as she was usually more occupied with their next heist or her studies leaving her little time for having fun.

Riku bought some candy floss and soba noodles along with a few prizes such as a wind chime and a pair of silver lovers rings to match which she put on Dark's finger then her own to which she blushed shyly then said "there now you're marked as mine".

Unknown to them Risa was there alone and had her hair in a bun tied back with a white ribbon with her 2 bangs either side of her head. She was wearing a pink kimono with white flowers and a purple obi. It made her angry to see her elder sister with the man she desired and glared angrily at her traitorous twin.

Dark suddenly spotted her and said to Riku "Hey Riku you wanna come for a fly with me I think people may start to recognize me soon" he said sternly but in a gentle tone. Riku being the sensible person she was agreed without a second thought.

Risa tried to catch up to them before they could leave but they vanished in the crowd "Damn you Riku" she snarled angrily "I'll take Dark away from you no matter what he's mine and nobody else's".

_**Nearby ocean**_

Dark landed on a cliff overlooking the ocean where he and Riku could be alone together and the stars shone brightly above them in the midnight blue sky. The gentle ocean breeze blew their hair gently and the pair breathed in the salty sea breeze happily.

"Say Dark I don't think anyone had spotted you at that festival we were rather safe if you ask me" Riku said calmly tucking a part of her hair behind her ear neatly while gazing at the romantic view.

Dark sighed heavily "Ok Riku you're right it had nothing to do with that but Risa was there and if she tried anything people could have been hurt including you" he admitted frutratedly.

Riku turned to him worriedly "Risa was there but how did we escape if she was so close to us?" Riku said clinging to kimono.

Dark took her hands gently in a consoling manner "Riku it ok calm down I merely teleported and then went into flight so we wouldn't create a commotion" Dark said gently.

Riku gazed at her beloved phantom thief he truly was a beautiful specter of a human being. His purple hairstyle was so sexy and badass she just wanted to run her fingers through it and his lips were so kissable she wanted to dominate him and that body made her wild with excitement. But more importantly it was those dark heavy eyes that made her melt like butter.

Riku leaned against Dark's chest gently and placed her hands on his chest wanting to feel his muscular torso. She breathed in his familiar scent and blushed and then looked up at him with her big brown eyes looking aroused and loving.

Dark immediately understood that Riku desired his attention and he wasn't gonna deny her of her own pleasures. He placed one arm around her back and the other around the back of her head stroking her red hair gently.

He loved every part of this girl her feisty tomboyish attitude and the way she fought back against his advances and the kind and gentle nature she had which was often understanding. Plus he was beginning to enjoy her new side which was a sexy and fearsome dominatrix who loved to be held. Her lips those luscious maidenly lips were so sweet and tasted like strawberries and that body of hers turned him on so badly.

"You're finally being true to what you want Riku instead of me always being the leader I'm pleased" Dark said gently tilting Riku's head back gently by tightening his grip on her a little making her blush.

"Well you were the one who made me this way by continuously making advances on me" Riku said crossly as she didn't like to admit her new fetishes.

"Hmm am I now cos I never recall making you wear revealing clothes during the day such as a shirt and panties" Dark teased his eyes shining to which Riku blushed.

"You idiot how could you say something like that!" Riku yelled embarrassed thumping her fists on Dark's chest but he just held her even tighter taking each thump with stride but eventually gave in.

"Ok ok ouch that hurts" he said irritably wincing from the pain and tilted back Riku's head "Look Riku I may be a pervert towards you sometimes but isn't every guy with the woman he loves" Dark said gently smiling at her to which Riku became a little tearful and blushed all over again.

Riku nodded and leaned closer to Dark and the pair shared a passionate kiss and in the distance waves could be heard crashing gently against the Cliffside, fireworks being set off at the festival but the couple was more interested in each other at the minute.

_**Later**_

Dark and Riku decided to head home so they could rest but more importantly so they could have some more lovey dovey time in Daisuke's room. The two sprouted their wings and set off into the midnight sky together.

_**Dark's inner POV**_

"_Hey Dark am I ever gonna get to speak to ms Riku seeing as she's also my eternal lover I mean I knew her before you even knew she existed for crying out loud!" Daisuke said casually._

"_Sorry Daisuke but Riku seems to like me better than you now I would have thought you of all people would have noticed that by now" Dark teased._

"_BULL****! She only likes you cos you've been putting you're moves on her just like you did with Miss Harada you're shameless" Daisuke yelled angrily._

"_Ok then Daisuke let's make a bet we'll each spend a day with Riku and whoever she falls for gets her for good and the loser has to back off"._

"_FINE WITH ME!" Daisuke snapped angrily "But just so you know unlike you I don't use perverted methods to make a girl fall for me!"_

"_May the best win" Dark sneered then ignored Daisuke who seemed perfectly intent on remaining silent for the rest of the way._


End file.
